Biolimus A9® (also known as BA9) is an active pharmaceutical ingredient developed as a drug coating for coronary stents to prevent smooth muscle cell proliferation and restenosis. BA9 is structurally related to rapamycin (also known as sirolimus, CAS [53123-88-9]), a commercially available macrolide natural product synthesized by Streptomyces hygroscopicus. Other members of the ‘limus’ family include everolimus (CAS [159351-69-6]), zotarolimus (CAS [221877-54-9]) and temsirolimus (CAS [162635-04-03]). Members of the family are known to possess immunosuppressive, antifungal, anti-tumor, and/or anti-inflammatory activity in vivo and are useful in the treatment of transplantation rejection, infectious diseases, autoimmune diseases, and conditions characterized by excessive cell proliferation. The chemical structure of BA9 consists of a 31-membered triene macrolide lactone that preserves the core rapamycin ring structure and differs only in the addition of a side chain at position 40 in which the hydroxyl group of rapamycin has been alkylated with an ethoxyethyl group.
The chemical structure of BA9 compared to sirolimus and other sirolimus derivatives is provided in FIG. 1. The structure consists of the rapamycin 31-membered macrolide triene lactone ring with ethoxyethylation at position 40. BA9, like sirolimus, binds to the intracellular immunophilin protein FKBP12. It is believed that the resulting macrolide/FKBP-12 complex then binds, in a manner similar to sirolimus, to mTOR, a protein critical for cell cycle progression. Inactivation of mTOR results in suppression of several specific signal transduction pathways and arrest of the cell cycle at the G1 to S phase.
Given the therapeutic value of BA9 and other rapamycin derivatives, improved processes for preparation of this family of active agents is needed. The present invention addresses this and other needs.